This invention relates to tables for supporting a patient during a medical examination and, more particularly, to an articulated patient support cushion including means for supporting a portion of that cushion at an elevated angle, a paper tray for dispensing paper for covering such a cushion, and extendible means for supporting a leg rest pad and/or drainage pan at one end of the table.
Prior known medical examination tables have typically included articulated top sections for supporting a patient in various positions during an examination. Such top sections include a pivotable portion which is elevated or pivoted upwardly and supported in the elevated position. Prior known structures for supporting such pivotable sections in the elevated position have often been undesirable and unreliable. For example, one method for supporting such sections has been to provide pivotal legs on the undersurface of the articulated section. The legs are pivoted to a downwardly extending position when support of the section in the raised position is desired. Without elaborate bracing or other supporting structure, however, such legs have often tended to slip back to their folded positions when weight or force is applied to the articulated section. Such accidental release can be extremely dangerous especially when a doctor is performing a delicate treatment on the supported patient.
It is also well known to provide a paper covering from a roll of paper over the articulated top section or patient support cushion for successive patients for sanitary reasons. Prior known structures for dispensing paper from such rolls have typically included axles or other structures suspended beneath the top section or patient support cushion and extending through or into the roll to rotatably mount the roll. Often, such structure has been unpleasing from the aesthetic standpoint and has been concealed within the table structure. On the other hand, when the apparatus is so concealed, it is often difficult and time consuming to insert and remove paper rolls from their proper position. Moreover, the use of crushed, partly damaged, or out-of-round paper rolls with the prior known dispensers has been very difficult.
Certain prior known examination tables have also included separate assemblies for extending and supporting leg rest pads adjacent the end of the articulated top section and for supporting drainage pans beneath the seat sections of such tables. The provision of such separate assemblies not only is expensive and more difficult from the manufacturing standpoint but also consumes considerable space within the table or cabinet which otherwise could be used as storage space.
The present invention overcomes the above problems by providing an articulated patient support cushion including a secure, reliable support means for supporting a pivotable portion thereof at an elevated angle; a simple, convenient paper tray for holding and dispensing paper for covering such a cushion; and an extendible and retractable carriage assembly including an interchangeable leg rest pad and drainage pan which consumes but a minimum of storage space within the table.